Lady (Disney)/Gallery
Gallery puppy.jpeg|Lady The Puppy lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-145.jpg|Lady Likes Darling lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-160.jpg|Jim Dear Pet Lady lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-194.jpg|Jim Dear put Lady to bed lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-240.jpg|Lady gets up in bed lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-245.jpg|Lady follow jim dear to the door lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-254.jpg|Jim Dear Puts her into bed again lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-294.jpg|Lady gets out lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-318.jpg|Jim Dear put Lady to bed again the 3rd time images-8.jpeg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg|Lady fell something about that door is stuck lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-363.jpg|Lady looks on the door and see a chair 87558p.jpg|Lady Howls 87559p.jpg lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-420.jpg|Lady is pretending a sad howl lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-455.jpg|Lady runs back to bed lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-490.jpg|Lady Push the door lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-500.jpg|Lady went to go upstairs lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg|Lady was finely made it lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-570.jpg|Lady went to Jim Dear's Bedroom 87566p.jpg|Lady howls because she wants to sleep in Jim Dear's Bed lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-605.jpg|Lady was faking to cry again 87567p.jpg|Jim Dear Told Lady Just one Night lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-675.jpg|Lady wakes up and give a big young 87570p.jpg|Lady is all grown up lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-665.jpg|Lady woke up lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-715.jpg|Lady get Darling and Jim Dear to wake up lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg|Lady look at the window lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-745.jpg|Lady walks downstairs and went outside lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-750.jpg|Lady Chase Crows lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg|Lady goes to the garden and pick up the bone lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-774.jpg|Lady digs up the garden lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-790.jpg|Lady miss up the flower lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-804.jpg|Lady saw a rat lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg|Lady growls the Rat and bark 87585p.jpg|Lady get chase by a Rat lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-830.jpg|Lady hear the mail and get it lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-860.jpg|Lady got the mail and went home 87596p.jpg|Lady Enjoy her Breakfast Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.45.26 PM.png|Lady sniff the box Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.45.33 PM.png|Lady was so excited about her new collar on 87599p.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.45.42 PM.png|Lady looks the mirror Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.45.46 PM.png|Lady rush to the door outside Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.45.54 PM.png|Lady looks at Jock Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.46.05 PM.png|"Jock oh Jock" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.46.11 PM.png|Lady runs to the garden Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.46.17 PM.png|"Notice anything different?" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.46.23 PM.png|Jock keep guesting of Lady's answer 87614p.jpg|Lady Hangs out With Jock new.jpeg|Lady's New Licenses Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.46.37 PM.png|"no" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.46.42 PM.png|Lady follows Jock Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.46.48 PM.png|Lady and Jock saw Trusty sleeping Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.47.01 PM.png|"He's dreaming." Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.47.12 PM.png|Jock whisper to Lady's ear Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.47.16 PM.png|"Before what" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.47.27 PM.png|Jock said if someone well tell hurt his feelings he'll might break his heart Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.47.31 PM.png|Lady and Jock loot at Trusty 87624p.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.47.44 PM.png|Lady and Jock look at the Caterpillar 830px-Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1216.jpg|Lady 87629p.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.48.01 PM.png|Lady drinks the water Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.48.06 PM.png|Lady look at the water reflection Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.48.12 PM.png|Jock is happy to Lady Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.48.16 PM.png|Lady move around her ears Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.48.22 PM.png|Trusty tells Lady if she knows the true story about Trusty Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.48.26 PM.png|Lady and Jock know the story of Trusty already Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.48.31 PM.png|"Oh it's Jim Dear Please excuse me." Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.48.42 PM.png|Lady runs to Jim Dear Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.48.48 PM.png|Lady rush into the house and Lady wins 87636p.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.49.12 PM.png|Jim Dear saids ladies first 87639p.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.39.37 PM.png|Lady sat alone with birds 87676p.jpg|Lady have a Sad Mood Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.39.47 PM.png|"Oh no Jock It's something I've done I guess." Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.39.54 PM.png|"It must be Jim Dear and Darling are acting so" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.40.02 PM.png|Lady looks at Darling up top picking the flowers Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.40.11 PM.png|Lady tell more stories about herself Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.40.18 PM.png|"well I first noticed it the other day when Jim Dear came home." Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.40.26 PM.png|Lady looks at the window if Jim Dear comes home Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.40.34 PM.png|Lady rush to the door Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.40.45 PM.png|Lady barks and jump up with Jim Dear Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.40.50 PM.png|Lady was wondering why Jim Dear so wired Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.41.00 PM.png|Lady rush up to the stairs and think of a ball to her nose Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.41.04 PM.png|Lady runs out that way to the door Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.41.31 PM.png|Lady rush up to the front door Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.41.36 PM.png|Lady surprise at Jim Dear said that dog word Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.41.41 PM.png|"He's never called me that before." Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.41.46 PM.png|Jock spokes to Lady Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.41.53 PM.png|Trusty spokes to lady if she heard trusty story Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.41.59 PM.png|"But now Darling is Well we've always enjoyed our afternoon romp together But yesterday" 87677p.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.42.05 PM.png|Lady barks at Darling for a walk leash Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.42.10 PM.png|Lady was waiting for darling to stand up Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.42.19 PM.png|Lady was whiny and begging 87681p.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.42.30 PM.png|Lady barks at the ball to her mouth Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.42.38 PM.png|Lady picks up the pink ball Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.42.48 PM.png|Darling slap Lady in the back Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.43.00 PM.png|"It didn't hurt really But Darling has never struck me before." Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.43.07 PM.png|Lady look at Jocks and Trusty wired look Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.43.19 PM.png|Lady surprise at Jock Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.43.23 PM.png|Trusty tells Lady Lady Look.jpeg 87692p.jpg|Jock Tells Lady what's going on to Jim Dear and Darling doing Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.43.35 PM.png|"Bairn?" Screen Shot 2018-05-08 at 8.43.47 PM.png|"Oh What's a baby?" Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 1.27.23 PM.png|Lady look at Tramp 87705p.jpg|Lady meat Tramp 87709p.jpg 87716p.jpg 87718p.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.35.20 AM.png|Lady looks at Jim Dear's calendar 87721p.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.35.31 AM.png|Lady watch Darling writing a piece of paper Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.35.43 AM.png|Lady was shock 87723p.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.36.34 AM.png|Lady saw the snow coming inside blizzard Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.36.55 AM.png|Lady got stuff in her nose with the buzzard snow Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.37.42 AM.png|Lady looks at the Baby pictures 87728p.jpg|Lady is Crowded with Ladies Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.37.52 AM.png|Lady was all alone 87731p.jpg|Lady was hearing the Man talking Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.38.21 AM.png|Lady hears the phone to Jim Dear Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.38.29 AM.png|Lady watch Jim Dear rushing to the Doctor 87736p.jpg|Lady saw Jim Dear is Rushing 87740p.jpg|Lady saw the Baby Bottles Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.46.09 AM.png|"What is a baby" Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.46.45 AM.png|"I just can't understand" Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.46.54 AM.png|Lady hears the baby cry in upstairs Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.47.09 AM.png|Lady goes upstairs again Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.47.22 AM.png|"It must be something wonderful It must be something grand Cause everybody's smiling In a kind and wistful way And they haven't even notice That I'm around today" images-6.jpeg|"What is a Baby Anyway" Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.47.30 AM.png|"Oh what is a baby I must find out today What makes Jim Dear and Darling Act this way" Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.47.40 AM.png|Lady hears the baby crying in Jim Dear's room images-9.jpeg Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.48.24 AM.png|Lady hears a lullaby and sneak up upon Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.49.25 AM.png|Lady looks up the baby wagon Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.49.34 AM.png|Jim Dear pull Lady up to see the baby 87763p.jpg|Lady was happy to the Baby Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.49.49 AM.png|Lady wags her tail and she was very excited Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.50.03 AM.png|Darling pets Lady Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.50.24 AM.png|Lady saw Jim Dear packing his suitcase and leave Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.50.58 AM.png|Lady relax the baby wagon 87771p.jpg|Lady was mad at them because they'll leave the baby behind 87772p.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.51.36 AM.png|Lady ignores Jim Dears hand 87775p.jpg|Lady Tells Jim dear that Aunt Sarah is coming Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.51.57 AM.png|Lady rush downstairs Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.52.11 AM.png|Lady was standing by the way of the door Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.52.27 AM.png|Lady rush Jim Dear and Darling to say good bye Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.53.15 AM.png|Lady look at the baby again Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.53.31 AM.png|Lady look at Aunt Sarah hand 87780p.jpg|Lady is out of the room Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.53.52 AM.png|Lady wants to come in Screen Shot 2018-05-09 at 10.54.00 AM.png|Lady is still alone 87781p.jpg|Lady ignores the song of the baby Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.44.56 AM.png|Lady miss Jim Dear and Darling at home Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.45.03 AM.png|Lady saw something touching her back 87783p.jpg|Lady look the box and saw 4 eyeballs in the box Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.45.13 AM.png|Lady runs and hide Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.45.27 AM.png|Lady look familiar of the suitcase Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.46.24 AM.png|Lady saw the cats out the suitcase Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.46.30 AM.png|The Cats touch Lady softly 87787p.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.48.08 AM.png|Lady look at the Cats in the dinning room Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.49.48 AM.png|Lady barks the Cats and chase them Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.50.02 AM.png|Lady saw the flowers in the piano chair Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.50.29 AM.png|Lady bites the Pink cloth to let it go Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.50.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.51.32 AM.png|Lady gets to catch the fish from Si hand Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.52.02 AM.png|Lady pull the fish down and went into the cats mouth images-10.jpeg|Lady Meet Si and Am Enemies Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.52.17 AM.png|Lady catch up the fish 87802p.jpg|Lady has a fish in her mouth Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.53.03 AM.png|Lady drop the fish down from the bowl Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.53.09 AM.png|Lady try to stop them and growl 87803p.jpg|Lady is going to chase Si and Am Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.53.50 AM.png|Lady can't see a thing when she crash into the picture frame Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3963.jpg|Lady framed by Aunt Sarah's pesky cats for trashing the living room Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.54.28 AM.png|Aunt Sarah grab Lady to the Pet Store Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.54.52 AM.png|Lady watch the fish in the tank Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.55.06 AM.png|Lady saw the Parrot Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.55.18 AM.png|Lady doesn't want to get the Muzzle on 87811p.jpg|Lady has a muzzle on her Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.55.28 AM.png|Lady was moving away from the man on the muzzle Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.55.39 AM.png|Lady was moving away from the man when the parrot got away Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.55.52 AM.png|Lady try to move around circle to Aunt Sarah falling of balance Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.56.02 AM.png|Lady got away from the pet store Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.56.10 AM.png|Lady runs down to the street when the truck comes in Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.57.38 AM.png|Lady was going to be step on horses feet Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.57.10 AM.png|Lady was going to hit by the motorcar Lady caught up in a traffic jam.png|Lady lost in traffic Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.57.23 AM.png|Lady close her eyes from the smoke Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.57.57 AM.png|Lady runs that way to the junkyard Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.58.05 AM.png|Lady is stuck with trash cans lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4095.jpg|Lady is stuck with three cans and chase by Stray Dogs Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 10.58.59 AM.png|Lady is trap now Tramp protecting Lady from thugs.png|Tramp defending Lady from the vicious junkyard dogs. 87822p.jpg|Lady was scared and saw Tramp Fighting the Dogs Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 11.00.09 AM.png|Tramp talks to Lady 87830p.jpg|Tramp saw Lady's Awful Muzzle Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 11.01.57 AM.png|Lady follows Tramp 87834p.jpg|Tramp Helps Lady out the muzzle and stay put 87852p.jpg|Lady lead Tramp The Way to the Zoo 87855p.jpg|Lady Saw The Crocodile's Mouth to eat her maybe 87880p.jpg|Lady Meet The Beaver 87888p.jpg|Lady is off the Muzzle 87893p.jpg|"It's a Free Simple" 87903p.jpg|Lady walks with Tramp 87922p.jpg|Tramp lead Lady the Way To Tony's 87933p.jpg|Lady Meet Tony 87945p.jpg|Lady and Tramp are dinning in the Table to eat 87947p.jpg|Lady look at the Menu 87959p.jpg|Lady Slick The Spaghetti like a worm to eat 87967p.jpg Lady and the Tramp's puppy love over pasta.png|Lady and Tramp's spaghetti kiss. 87970p.jpg|Lady is in Love with Tramp Unknown-10.jpeg|Sparkling Eyes 87979p.jpg|Lady and Tramp are pointing the Heart 87987p.jpg|Lady and Tramp are Sleeping Together 87991p.jpg|"It's Morning" 87997p.jpg|"Look at my Eyes" 88009p.jpg|"But Who's Going to Watch The Baby" love.jpeg|Lady and Tramp 88014p.jpg|Tramp lead Lady to go home right away Unknown-9.jpeg 88022p.jpg|Lady thinks she wants to go in Follow Tramp.jpeg|"We Won't Hurt The Chickens" 88028p.jpg|Lady hides 88032p.jpg|"What's That" 88038p.jpg|Lady Runs 88043p.jpg|Lady's been caught by The Dog Catcher 88049p.jpg|Lady is in the Dogcatcher's Cage Wagon 88070p.jpg|Lady is in the Pound 88073p.jpg|Lady Meet Bull Dog and Toughy meet peg.jpg|Lady Meet Peg 88094p.jpg|Lady Told Toughy the DogCatcher will happen to the dogs in the Pound 88098p.jpg|"The Tramp" Lady Meets The Dog Pound.jpg|Lady Meets The Dog Pound 88105p.jpg|The Dogs told Lady about Tramp Story lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7002.jpg|Lady was Surprise that Tramp well be killed in the Pound lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7006.jpg|Lady can hear the Dogcatcher is coming 88134p.jpg|Dogcatcher pick up Lady 88144p.jpg|Lady is hooked up in a chain 88150p.jpg|Jock and Trusty Tell Lady 88156p.jpg|Lady was Surprise that voice is coming from lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg|Lady gets mad at Tramp lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7283.jpg|Lady walks away from Tramp lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7290.jpg 88166p.jpg|"That Won't be Necessary Thank You" 88171p.jpg|Tramp Talks to Lady 88174p.jpg|Tramp follows Lady to walk away and ignore 88177p.jpg|Lady is so sad of Tramp Lady arguing with Tramp over his many girlfriends.jpg|Lady arguing with Tramp over his many girlfriends lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.jpg|Lady gets Mad at Tramp and march up to Tramp 88186p.jpg|"As far as I'm concerned, you needn't worry about your old heel" lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg|"I don't need you to shelter and protect me" 88188p.jpg|Lady tells Tramp to go away 88190p.jpg|"and bring this thing with you!" sad.jpg|Lady Sad Movements saw something.jpeg|Lady hear the Rat was Coming 88204p.jpg|Lady barks at the rat and try to chase him 88212p.jpg|Lady Trys to barks at Sarah because the rat is Still in there 88215p.jpg|Lady Trys to get off the chain on her 88242p.jpg|Lady is free and go right to the House 88251p.jpg|Lady saw the Rat Attacking the Baby 88263p.jpg|Lady is with Tramp Now Again 88268p.jpg|Lady was trying to get out 88280p.jpg|Lady barks at Jim Dear that The Rat is here 88284p.jpg|Lady took Jim Dear to The Room and Look at the Rat Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8406.jpg 88312p.jpg|Lady surprise that Trusty is Hurt download-7.jpg 88336p.jpg|Lady took Scamp to the Room 88365p.jpg|Lady and Tramp stay as a family together with Trusty and Jock at the End of the 1st Film 20140619 001414.jpg disney_baby 00010044.png|Lady's artwork Tiyldd3.png|Lady and Tramp in Disney Anthology Tv Series Tiyldd8.png|Lady and Tramp joying Donal Duck Stories lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-53.jpg|in the 2nd Film of the Beginning Lady is walking with Tramp in the Street lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg|Lady Met Sarah Again in the 2nd Film lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-173.jpg|Lady and Tramp walk on the sidewalk and meet Trusty and Jock again lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-227.jpg|Lady look at Junior playing the Ball lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-233.jpg|"We´ve made a home from which we´ll never roam" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-238.jpg|Lady look at Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-258.jpg|the Girl Dogs sat with their Mama Chair lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-262.jpg 250px-Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-647.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-724.jpg|Lady Talks to Tramp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-738.jpg|"Oh, Tramp, he´s never been chained up before.He´s just a pup." lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-758.jpg|"You Turn Out Very Good" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-773.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-791.jpg|"Maybe He'll Understand Today" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1007.jpg|Lady Watch Tramp to Tell Scamp Right Away when Tramp is Upset lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1010.jpg|Lady was Surprise when Tramp Came Back inside lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1015.jpg|Lady look at Scamp Again lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1029.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1912.jpg|Lady came in to ask scamp Right Away but it was too Late lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1913.jpg|"Scamp! Oh No." lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1919.jpg|Lady look at the fence that Scamp Run Away lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1923.jpg|"Tramp!" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-1924.jpg|Lady Walk Back to the Door and Tell Tramp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2847.jpg|Lady and Tramp look at Jim dear to tell Darling lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2862.jpg|"Oh Tramp" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2867.jpg|"Scamp´s never been out all night So much could happen." lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2870.jpg|Lady Walks Away lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2874.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2880.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2901.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2993.jpg|Look Look on her daughter lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-3024.jpg|Lady Look at her daughter lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4277.jpg|Lady and Tramp saw Trusty smelling Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4291.jpg|and they saw scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4293.jpg|"Oh Look!" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4296.jpg|Lady look at Tramp and Rescue Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4300.jpg|"Oh Please" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4313.jpg|"Scamp!" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4325.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4329.jpg|"Thank Goodness" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4342.jpg|Lady Tramp and Jock that they saw a wag and fool Trusty lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4349.jpg|Trusty Apologies to Lady lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4356.jpg|"Come on. We´ve gotta keep searching" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4362.jpg|and they Search again lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4826.jpg|Jim Dear tell Lady and Tramp is Time To Go Home lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4862.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4863.jpg|Lady saw a Piegon fly away lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4867.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4868.jpg|"Oh, we´ll find him. You were the best street dog there ever was" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4875.jpg|"And I still have faith in the old Tramp." lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4944.jpg|Lady and Tramp look at Darling and Jim Dear lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4954.jpg|Lady Look at Jim Dears Hand lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4957.jpg|Lady Look at the Picture lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4962.jpg|Lady was in the Picture of the First Movie lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4968.jpg|Lady was sad of Scamp Running Away lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4969.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-4998.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5278.jpg|Lady and Tramp are sitting on the Carpet lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5280.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5282.jpg|Lady is still sad about Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5305.jpg|Lady and Tramp are joying the family lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5426.jpg|Lady is happy to see Scamp Back lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5458.jpg|Lady saw the dogs lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5459.jpg|Lady and also the daughters run lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.jpg|Lady gets bark at the Dogs and growl lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6527.jpg|Lady put her daughters to bed lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6529.jpg|Lady look at Tramp that he is Sad lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6531.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6535.jpg|Lady look at Tramp in Scamps Bed lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6541.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6542.jpg|Tramp look at Lady lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6544.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6545.jpg|Lady Hugs Tramp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6548.jpg|Lady saw Tramp is still sad of scamp run away lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6592.jpg|Lady and Tramp look at the sky lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6613.jpg|"Family" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6727.jpg|Lady and Tramp stay outside and sleep lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6728.jpg|Lady and Tramp hear a bark calling lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6729.jpg|Lady wakes up lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6730.jpg|Lady saw Angel lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6732.jpg|Lady and Tramp saw Angel Barking lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-6733.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7318.jpg|Lady saw Scamp playing Junior again lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7305.jpg|Lady get out the house and saw Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7311.jpg|Lady Runs and bark at scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7313.jpg|"Scamp You Came Back" lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg|Lady Hugs Scamp lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7316.jpg|Lady was happy of scamp to get back home lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7317.jpg|Lady look at Jim Dear lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7323.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7330.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7331.jpg|Lady Hugs Tramp again lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.jpg|Lady look at scamp barking at Angel lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7392.jpg|Lady was Surprise at Angel and Scamp walking lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7412.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7441.jpg|Lady was begging to Jim Dear lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7443.jpg lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7445.jpg|Lady was at the end of the 2nd movie 888.png|Land and the Tramp in House of Mouse Unknown-6.jpeg Ladytramppluto-1.png|Lady look at Pluto Maitre-d'ly-By-Goofy-1.png Unknown-7.jpeg Unknown-5.jpeg Unknown-4.jpeg House Of Mouse - Jiminy Cricket.jpg Screen Shot 2018-04-23 at 3.08.19 PM.png|Lady and Tramp in Mickey's House of Villains Cameo End.jpeg|Lady and Tramp in Mickey's Christmas Snowed at House of Mouse Magic_Carpet_in_The_Lion_King_1½_(Cameo).jpg|Lady and Tramp in Lion King 1½ Mickey_Mouse_2013_Lady_and_Tramp.jpg|Lady and the Tramp in Mickey Mouse Show 144937950VGMObv_ph.jpg 2958896948_7fd1cab154.jpg IMG_9983.png Lady_and_Tramp_Topiary.jpg|Lady and Tramp in Disney Epcot Garden Disneyland_50th_Anniversary_2004.jpg EmojiBlitzLady.png|Lady in Emoji Lady_and_the_Tramp_POP_2_Pack.jpg Lady_Tsum_Tsum_Mini.jpg|Lady in Tusm Tusm toy.jpeg|Lady in Vinylmation Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 11.03.30 AM.png|Lady looks at Trusty Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 11.03.36 AM.png|Lady look at Jock Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 11.05.08 AM.png|Lady watch Tramp pushing Jock away Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 11.05.13 AM.png|Lady and Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 11.05.18 AM.png|Lady was so close of Tramps way Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 11.05.23 AM.png|Lady look at Jock again with Tramp Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 11.05.28 AM.png|Lady watch Tramp walking around circles Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 11.05.40 AM.png|Lady watch Tramp itching his back Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 11.05.46 AM.png|Jock and Lady watch Tramp walking around Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 11.05.53 AM.png|Lady saw Tramp relax on the floor Category:Galleries Category:Pets Category:Important